


I Like It Heavy

by thepizzasitter



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Love Confessions, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Oral Sex, Rubbing Off Against A Leg, Smut, about raihan wishing his legs would also be more widespread, and i could make a joke, but this fic is way too tender for that despite the tags, don't worry guys he's got a 6'8" dragon bf it's fine, mostly the gym leader crew is worried, piers' music finally is getting more widespread, specifically Piers' leg, that people are going to try and take advantage of piers' good nature, which is definitely a thirst trap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:22:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23618200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepizzasitter/pseuds/thepizzasitter
Summary: Raihan snarled under his breath, shoving his way a little closer to the side of the stairs his knew Piers favored. Where had all these people been when Piers was trying to stay quiet as he cried about some rag magazine Rose owned trashing his art? Where had they been when he’d been so hungry from giving his portion of dinner to Marnie that Milo and Nessa had both called everyone else in concern over how much weight he’d lost? Where had they been when Piers stood before his worst nightmare—the one he’d been trying to warn Galar about for over a decade—and wondered if the last sight he would ever see was going to be a Dynamaxed Pokemon rampaging towards his beloved city?He wished he didn’t have to ask himself the last question as well.
Relationships: Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers
Comments: 34
Kudos: 275





	1. I Ride The Lightning

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you everyone for the amazing love and support you all have been sending my way for the fics I've been posting as quick as I can! Your comments and kudos are deeply appreciated and cherished.
> 
> For the music I listened to while writing this, check out "I Like It Heavy" by Halestorm, "Touch" by Little Mix, and "Lose Control" by Meduza and Becky Hill. Next up is hopefully going to be a multi-chapter Age of Sail fic for kbnz so stick around for that! If you want to come scream with me on Twitter, my main is ShyloRen and my Pokemon side account is CryptidPiers
> 
> Also partially inspired by Asta (as usual) and her gorgeous leggy art here: [[x]](https://twitter.com/Horny_Lemon7/status/1247042864401580032)  
> Can we all agree Piers' legs are thirst traps?

Spikemuth was the type of town that knew how to get under just about anyone’s skin. The dark emptiness of the place would normally be a prime place for ghosts and sprites to make their home—not that they hadn’t long tried, of course—but the neon lights and the sheer force of will on Piers’ part had kept the city standing. And now, after the worst of the second Darkest Day had passed, it was even starting to thrive again. With Marnie as gym leader and Piers at the helm of city leadership, life was slowly starting to creep back into the lonely town. Leon would tell anyone willing to listen what Piers had done for the region in their hour of need, and the New Champion followed his lead.

For Raihan, it meant far more time spent in the singer’s company than he’d ever been able to have before.

Press conferences, exhibition matches, dinners and drink and everyone gathered in hotel rooms…everywhere he went these days, Piers was there beside him. They’d been good friends already, but he’d been managing his crush just fine, thanks.

Now, it was all he could do not to drag him close in front of every person watching and beg him to love him back.

His heart skipped a beat whenever he watched Piers come alive as he spoke about his home, about how proud he was of his sister for being what the city needed, how excited he was to share his music with more and more of Galar.

Never once did he scold or shame the masses for not having been there when it seemed to be just him against Rose. He didn’t shout or scream about how they didn’t deserve what Spikemuth had to offer, that they didn’t get to demand anything of him or his family after what he’d been put through at their hands.

Raihan sometimes wanted to do it for him.

“I can’t believe we’re actually here!” Someone squealed to his left as he tried to get a little closer to the stage. He’d always had a front row view of Piers’ concerts, had never had to compete for space to mosh or see the former gym leader in his element. He was grateful that the singer’s music had taken off like this, that people listened to him when he had spent so much of his life yelling into a void that refused to speak back.

Even so…

“I know, right? And I hear he’s gonna perform some new songs! I swear his voice just ruins me,” another sighed dramatically, making their friends laugh.

“Not just his voice,” one spoke up slyly. “Have you seen the videos of his concerts? The way he grinds up on the microphone when he really gets into it? Hope he gets its consent for that cause if not, he sure has mine!”

Raihan snarled under his breath, shoving his way closer to the side of the stairs his knew Piers favored. Mandibuzz, the lot of them! Where had all these people been when Piers was trying to stay quiet as he wept about some rag magazine Rose owned trashing his art? Where had they been when he’d been so hungry from giving his portion of dinner to Marnie that Milo and Nessa had both called everyone else in concern over how much weight he’d lost? He hadn’t accepted anyone’s help until Opal had invited him over for tea, distracting him with questions about a recent battle until she could casually shove some food into his hands without him noticing.

Where had they been when Piers stood before his worst nightmare—the one he’d been trying to warn Galar about for over a decade—and wondered if the last sight he would ever see was going to be a Dynamaxed Pokemon rampaging towards his beloved city?

He wished he didn’t have to ask himself the last question as well.

He’d run all the way to Spikemuth when it was over, found Piers collapsed and shaking with Marnie panicking over him, begging him to let her take him to the hospital. She’d all but flung herself at Raihan, sobbing into his hoodie and he’d held her close as he coaxed Piers into doing as she asked.

The lights suddenly dimmed, and the crowd roared in anticipation, jolting him out of his morose thoughts.

He looked up to see Piers walk onto the stage, band coming to stand in their places and looking ready to vibrate out of their skin with the sheer intensity of the energy resounding through the plaza. Piers stood silently at the microphone, rolling his head back and listening to the deafening screams of the crowd. He had admitted to Raihan that he’d never expected this kind of turnout, but that each concert he gave in front of an audience this size felt like another missing piece of himself was being returned to him.

He waited until the cries died down to something more manageable before he greeted everyone.

“Sorry for needing to revel in this for a moment, but fuck am I happy to see everyone here right now,” he said, voice a low appreciative brogue that sent the fans right back into a frenzy.

“The energy in here is hungry tonight,” he said in a heavy purr that had Raihan breaking out in shivers. “I can feel rumbling in the bones under this city and by the time we’re done, I think Spikemuth’s endless appetite for electricity might finally be…satisfied.”

_Fuck_.

There were no nerves in him tonight, just the endless confidence that came from knowing your place in the world and it looked so _good_ on Piers. Sometimes he was restless, letting his audience fight with him for control of the mood just so he could fight back. Others he let them set the tone, calling out requests and indulging them until his throat was too sore to continue. Sometimes it was playful; an endless game of back and forth.

Nights like these were Raihan’s favorite though, with Piers in complete control of everything under the darkness of the city and willing to wield it entirely for his pleasure.

The band struck out of nowhere, the first notes resounding so eerily out into the sudden quiet of the space that Raihan knew this was going to be one of those nights that had people losing all inhibition and waking up in the morning with either memories of the best night ever or regrets like they’d never had before.

Piers’ eyes caught his, far in the back, and Raihan hissed out a slow breath at the passion engulfing those beautiful blue eyes.

“Spikemuth…Galar…people of my beloved homeland,” Piers rumbled, breathing deep as the energy climbed and climbed and climbed and—

“ARE YOU READY TO GET LOUD!?”

The answer, every headline the next day would proclaim, was a resounding _yes_.


	2. Roll With The Thunder

Raihan groaned as his phone finally died, the past twenty minutes a fruitless exercise in trying to call a Flying Taxi. He should have known a crowd this size would mean the cabbies were all going to be kept busy taking people back home all around the region.

And here he was, the idiot with no phone and not even access to entertainment on his social media while he waited to try and hail a cab in person. He wondered how the post of Piers singing was doing.

“Raihan?” Marnie’s voice drifted over to him despite how loud everyone still was at this late hour.

“Hey, Marnie!” He greeted, pulling her in for a hug. “What are you doing out so late?”

“Saw your post about my brother’s concert and wanted to say hi if you were still around. Was it good?” She asked, and he fought not to blush. If she knew the kind of thought he had about Piers, he could definitely say goodbye to his balls. Marnie was scarier than the new Champion’s dragon of poison and malice. Sure, Eternatus could blast you into a million pieces, but Marnie would take her time and cut each slice of some poor sod off with that stoic little look on her face.

“It always is,” he said simply, confident he’d kept his thoughts off his face.

“Did you call a taxi already?”

He shook his head, shrugging. “Nah, been trying, but they’re all taken and my phone died a little while ago. Hammerlocke’s _technically_ not too far to walk, I guess, but it’s a few kilometers too many and m’just tired.”

“Why don’t you stay with us?” Marnie asked, linking her arm through his. “You can escort me home and sleep on the couch. He usually doesn’t come home after concert nights, though, so you can probably just take his room.”

That was true, he supposed. Piers usually either spent time with his band or his friends at the bar afterwards, though once Raihan had seen him up on the roof of one of the town’s tallest buildings, a distant figure with the world balanced precariously on his shoulders and somewhere far from even Raihan’s reach.

“Only if that’s not putting either of you out,” he agreed easily, too tired to fight the offer. Marnie was as stubborn as her brother and twice as good at getting what she wanted. He stood no chance anyways.

She looked up at him and graced him with a rare half-smile. “Never.”

He tugged her into a side hug, swallowing down the emotion that threatened to choke him.

They got to the tiny flat the siblings shared and Raihan trailed his fingers over the unfamiliar door. In all the time he’d known Piers, he had never been to their home. It was a sanctuary and a haven for them both and Piers had worked hard to keep it that way. Marnie opened the lock and flicked on the light, and Raihan immediately let out a quiet breath at how much like Piers it felt.

The colors were muted, understated, with little pops of color in the décor and Marnie’s plush collection in a glass cabinet in the living room. Nothing matched, each piece of furniture clearly secondhand and well-used, but it somehow worked. It was tidy in a way Raihan wished he could emulate, thinking sheepishly of the mess of his own flat, neglected due to rarely being in it long enough to care. Most of all, the calming sense of _home_ was practically radiating from all directions.

“The bathroom is here, extra supplies are in the top drawer.” Marnie said, allowing him to look into the handful of other small rooms in the apartment. “This room is mine, that one is Piers’, and the one next to it is his studio. If you like cuddling with stuffed animals, I recommend the Yamper one on the bottom shelf of my collection cabinet. He is mochi-soft.”

Raihan laughed, pulling her in for another hug. She allowed it, smiling and patting his arm. “I will text Piers and let him know you’ll be on the couch and to be quiet if he comes in.”

“Thanks Marnie, I appreciate this a lot. I’ll be out of your hair as soon as I can in the morning, but I’ll call for takeout before I go so you can try one of those breakfast curries I saw when I was walking to the plaza.”

Marnie nodded. “Nothing spicy for me please. Piers likes everything way too hot or bitter, but I prefer sweet and sour.”

“You got it. Anything else?” He asked, grabbing the blanket that was along the back of the couch and figuring out how best to fold his long body up on the tiny thing.

“Yeah, sleep well and don’t freak out if you wake up and Obstagoon is right in your face. Just means he wants breakfast.”

Raihan snickered, plopping himself down onto the cushions that were softer than he’d thought. “Him too, huh? Turtonator likes to do that first thing in the morning. If you hear me scream, just go back to sleep,” he said, grinning. “Night Marnie, sweet dreams!”

She left him to disappear into her own room, shutting the door quietly behind her as he wriggled around to find a more comfortable way to exist in the cramped space that didn’t have his head or half of his body dangling off the ends of the sofa.

His eyesight in the dark was better than most, and he looked around the flat from where he rested, smiling at little details he found that made this place a home. Pictures of Piers and Marnie scattered throughout the room, old notches in the wall by the door to show Marnie’s height progress when she was a kid, a cannister of Piers’ hairspray that had clearly long rolled under the desk in the corner and never been found all served to entertain him as he slowly fell asleep.

He was just on the cusp of dreams when he heard the metallic sound of keys in the door. He cracked an eye open tiredly to watch Piers come through the door as silently as he could, eyes immediately darting to where Raihan was laying, clearly having gotten the text from his sister.

He shushed the Zigzagoon walking figure eights between his legs, begging for food. “Aye, I’ll feed you in a moment,” he promised in a whisper, leaning down to scratch it behind the ears. “But we’ve been loud all night, it’s time for quiet, okay?”

Raihan smiled at how well-behaved Piers’ Pokemon always were, the little Zigzagoon bobbing up and down in agreement as it very carefully made its way over to him, sniffing his hand before jumping up into an empty space near his stomach. It circled a few times before curling up near him and heaving a sigh of contentment.

“ _Oh_ ,” he heard Piers murmur, coming over to hover by the couch. Raihan didn’t know why he pretended to be asleep, only that it seemed like the thing to do when he felt Piers reach down to pet the Zigzagoon, his hand so close to Raihan’s arm that he could move just a bit and feel Piers’ skin on his.

It made him feel pathetic, but it didn’t stop him from wanting it more than anything. He heard the other moving away from him, and he opened his eyes to look at the small creature settled near him. It rolled onto its back, tongue lolling out and wriggling happily when he pet its belly. He fluttered his fingers at Obstagoon, who had been observing near the door. The massive Pokemon leaned its head down for head scratches. “Hey, buddy,” he whispered. “Thanks for bringing Piers home safe.”

The Pokemon snuffled its agreement, licking his hand before standing to full height to look at Piers coming back from his room.

“You daftie, I know Raihan looks like a comfy spot, but you’re too big to curl up like a Zigzagoon,” Piers chuckled quietly, unfolding another blanket to drape over him carefully, covering what the small couch blanket couldn’t.

When Piers ran a gentle hand over his forehead to slip his headband off and put it on the side table, he couldn’t stop himself from reaching up to catch hold of it, thumb stroking over the back of his long fingers. The silence that met his action made him swallow hard, wondering if he should immediately apologize.

“Raihan?” Piers finally whispered, squeezing his hand back. “Did I wake you?”

The dragon trainer opened his eyes, all exhaustion forgotten when the faint moonlight from the window kissed Piers’ pale skin as lovingly as he wanted to. “S’okay,” he replied. “I wanted to stay awake a while longer in case you came home. You were incredible up there tonight.”

Piers rubbed the back of his head, but they’d come a long way over the years. Instead of a sarcastic comment or self-deprecating humor, he just mumbled his thanks.

“It was fun, never seen an audience that big or that willing to play along with me.”

Raihan’s stomach dropped, thinking of the conversation he’d heard earlier and the anger he’d had to bite back.

“Glad people are finally got some sense beaten into them, then,” he muttered, looking away from Piers’ confused expression. “Better late than never, I guess.”

The singer sighed at him, patting his arm. “This again. You know I don’t care how popular my music gets. I just like makin’ it for myself. The rest of the world can get with it or fuck off, I don’t particularly care which.”

“I know, I know. I just…it pisses me off, okay? They act like you’re some new sensation when you’ve been making music forever. And I’m not the only one who hates it. Sonia and Leon both almost went off on some reporter groupie that had the fucking balls to say that they were surprised someone from Spikemuth was that talented. _Sonia and Leon_ , mate, sunshine extraordinaires!” he whispered furiously.

Piers just gave a startled laugh. “I’d have paid good money to see that reporter’s face. Leon they’ve seen get intense from time to time, but Sonia? I’ll consider my honor well-defended.”

Raihan might have pouted in frustration, but it wasn’t like anyone else would see it.

“Look, I just don’t want this to turn into some stupid gatekeepin’ bullshit from my ‘real fans’. There’s enough of that in the world already and I’m glad that more of Galar is—”

“ _That’s_ what you think this is about?” Raihan interrupted, blinking in shock.

Piers crossed his arms, clearly aggravated. “Well, isn’t it? Because I can’t for the life of me think of why you all are so against people enjoying my music.”

Raihan sat up, groaning and vowing to call their friends in the morning to bemoan how stupid they’d all been. “Piers, we _love_ that people are enjoying your music. What we hate is that people are acting like they’ve been lifelong fans when these same people were the ones actively turning their backs on Spikemuth. Did you know that nearly all of us use the same playlist of your songs to workout and train with?”

Piers’ mouth dropped open, the surprised look on his face an easy answer to the question.

“Yeah, even Milo, and you know he refuses to listen to almost anything that isn’t country, folk, or classic rock. But no one can resist getting pumped up to your music. We had to censor it for Allister because he likes the screaming tracks and his ghosts get really close to the speakers when one of your sad ones come on.” He smiled, thinking of how Bea had spent nearly an hour trying to figure out how to censor it properly before sighing and handing it off to Gordie, who was better than any of them at computers.

“You’re takin’ the piss,” Piers said faintly, looking torn between flattered and uncertain.

“Scout’s honor, mate. And we have been hyping it for years. Leon plugged it any chance he got, and not even his clout as Champion could do a damn thing when Rose was in charge. So forgive us for being worried that people are going to try and, I dunno, gaslight you on it or something?”

Piers’ expression softened a little, reaching out to trace a finger over his furrowed brows to smooth the crease between his eyes away.

“I know who my real friends are, Rai. M’not gonna forget so easily. And you guys have always protected me, even from myself. No one who happens to suddenly be interested in my work will ever change that.”

Raihan bit his lip, distracting himself with the way Obstagoon was rooting through the kitchen cabinets, clearly using the fact that he was being ignored to his advantage.

“You sure you’re comfortable there?” Piers asked suddenly, making Raihan look up in bewilderment.

“M’fine, mate,” he said. “Better than the floor, yeah?”

“Better…better than a bed?” Piers asked, aiming for casual and missing by a kilometer.

The silence was awkward, and yet Raihan couldn’t help but feel like they were suddenly speaking the same language. They stared at each other in the dark, the electric current running between them reminiscent of the look they’d shared during the concert. The pink he could see spreading over the other’s cheeks and ears was endearing beyond measure and Raihan firmly decided that no one could blame him for being only human.

He could only hope he was reading things right.

“Yours?” He murmured, sitting up and lifting the Zigzagoon from its spot, hugging it close when it gurgled awake happily and eagerly licked his chin at the attention.

Piers watched them for a moment, looking away down the hall as if deciding something before nodding. “If you want.”

“Okay,” he agreed easily, standing and finding himself far too close to the singer to not notice how his breathing sped up, how he swayed closer before catching himself and turning to walk down the hall to his room. Raihan tucked the Zigzagoon into his nest of blankets, scratching behind his ear before he followed.

Piers didn’t bother with the lights, the moon full enough to give everything an iridescent glow and help them make their way through the small space. He gestured at Raihan to choose a side of the bed before he moved towards the closet to strip off his jeans and shirt, leaving him in just his boxers. He glanced back at Raihan, clearly debating if he should throw on sleepwear, so Raihan smirked at him and stripped down as well, pleased at the little laugh his Goomy patterned boxers earned him.

“You are ridiculous,” Piers informed him as if he wasn’t already aware, and Raihan just grinned and shrugged, making his way over to the singer slowly. He loved the way Piers took all of him in, the way his eyes lingered over each part of him as though committing him to memory. It wasn’t like they hadn’t seen each other naked before in locker rooms and hot springs, but this…

This was entirely different.

“Rai?” Piers asked, and his voice was so small compared to what he’d heard back at the plaza. The former gym leader had always been good at taking care of himself and his loved ones, but the rare times he allowed himself to be vulnerable were the times Raihan wanted to cradle him close and protect him from anyone who would dare take advantage of his giving nature.

“Tell me I’m not about to ruin everything,” he murmured, each movement slow enough to give Piers time to step away. His hand slid around the other’s waist, thumb moving back and forth over the sharp hipbone and eliciting a shiver from the smaller man.

His other reached up to take Piers’ hands and place them against his heart, letting him feel the Buneary-quick beat of it under his fingertips. All and only for him. He’d dated more than his share of people, had even loved many of them, and still not a single one could begin to make his heart race like this.

Piers let out an unsteady breath, pressing a little closer against him to search his eyes. “Is that what I am?”

“Everything?” Raihan asked, both arms around the other now to hold him as close as he dared. “Yeah, I’d say that about sums it up.”

Piers smiled, a soft quirk of his lips that lit Raihan up from the inside, making everything feel warm and _right_. “That was way too smooth for me to believe you,” he said teasingly, pushing Raihan back a little before the other reeled him back in. “Why is it you get to be the exception to the bisexual mess rule?”

Raihan laughed, turning them both and walking them back towards the bed, kissing Piers gently on his forehead, his nose, his cheeks, his jaw, before pressing them lightly to his lips.

“You just haven’t seen how many times I’ve practiced asking you out in front of a mirror. Only Torkoal witnesses my shame,” he admitted, grinning when Piers groaned and flicked his nose before pulling him into a much deeper kiss.

He chased the taste of him, pushing him down to sit on the bed so he could kneel before him, hands cradling his cheeks and stroking through soft hair. He leaned back to gaze up at the singer’s face, spreading his legs so he could move between them and lay kisses along his inner thighs, biting at the soft skin near his knees and running his cheek back and forth there. Piers reached out to curl his locs around his fingers, tugging gently.

“We should probably figure out how far we want this to go tonight before things get too heavy,” Raihan said, though his cock was practically begging him to just _shut up_ and let the cards fall as they would.

“I like it heavy,” Piers said with a smirk, rolling his eyes when Raihan stuck his tongue out at him. “But you’re right. I’m too tired for anythin’ fancy right now.”

“Make you a deal,” Raihan said, tracing a finger along the hard line of Piers’ cock where it was straining against the cotton of his boxers. He greedily took in the sight of the singer gripping the sheets a little harder and his eyes going hazy with desire. “You let me suck your cock tonight and tomorrow I get you naked in the shower and at least a couple dates this week before anything else. I want to get at least some of this right. We’ll see where it goes from there.”

“That sounds like a deal heavily in my favor. Remind me to never let you negotiate for our Chamber of Commerce,” Piers said, already pushing his boxers down and whimpering when he ran his hand over his swollen cock, fluid beading at the tip.

Raihan’s focus narrowed to nothing but the sight of Piers hard for him and the slick sounds of his hand around his length. He leaned forward to nudge his fingers out of the way, encouraging Piers to grab onto his locs again and control the pace as he licked at the head of his cock before allowing himself to be pushed down onto it. His throat fluttered in protest for a moment before he mastered himself and sank down a little further.

“Fuck,” Piers moaned, watching how Raihan’s eyes fluttered closed and gagged a little before he opened his throat and took the rest of him in. “Oh my god, Rai.”

The other simply swallowed around him, giving himself time to adjust before tapping the knee closest to him to give him the okay to move. He cupped the soft swells of Piers’ arse, holding tight and already looking forward to seeing how the pretty whiteness of his skin would bruise come morning. He went slow at first, keeping things easy while Piers decided what kind of rhythm he wanted. He thought of the crowd tonight, and the way they’d let Piers do as he pleased, trusting him to give them what they needed and the euphoria that followed when he did—

His eyes rolled back in his head when he suddenly felt a leg slip under him just as he was dragged up and brought down hard, choking and already loving every second of it.

He focused on nothing but the pace the other set, the sensation and the weight of Piers on his tongue whenever the singer nearly pulled out only to push him back down. He lived for the sharp tugs to his hair and the needy, desperate sounds Piers was trying to keep quiet so as not to wake Marnie and he was grateful for his mouth being full when he rubbed up against the former gym leader’s leg and sparks danced across his vision.

He felt a hot shiver of arousal skitter down his spine when the other whispered his name and collapsed to his elbows, unable to keep himself up with how good the tight wet heat of Raihan’s mouth felt around him. The dragon trainer growled around him, rutting up against his leg like a Boltund in heat and eyes feverish as he watched Piers start to shake apart under him.

The singer grabbed a pillow and clutched it to his face as he lost control, moaning and arching back against the bed in warning, and Raihan swallowed him down, coaxing him in as deep as he could go when he spilled into his throat. He could feel the hot pulses of his cock threaten to choke him, come running down his chin when he had to pull off and the last of it striking the bridge of his nose.

He licked at the taste of Piers on his lips, eyes squeezed closed and heat spreading up to his ears at the thought of the other seeing him like this without them both being in the heat of the moment, needy and willing to beg for whatever the singer would let him have.

Piers pulled the pillow off his face, panting hard and struggling to sit back up as Raihan focused on chasing his own pleasure, desperately gripping the other’s thighs as he ground himself against his leg over and over and over, aching for release.

“Nnh!” He was trying to stay quiet, burying his sharp teeth into the sheets at the edge of the bed. “Fuck, Piers, _ah_!” He whimpered when the other gently touched his face, whispering to him how good he’d made Piers feel, that he wanted Raihan to feel good too, that he’d wanted him for so long and how he couldn’t wait to feel Raihan fucking him deep next time—

He came hard in his boxers, gasping his pleasure with his face pressed against soft skin and a warm voice taking him through it until his body was spent. He sank down like a puppet with its strings cut, leaning his forehead against the other’s knee. Their harsh breaths were the only sounds for a while, until Raihan felt his head being pulled up so Piers could wipe his face off with the edge of the sheet.

“Shit, I take it back,” he laughed breathlessly. “You’re a master negotiator and I definitely need you with me at the next meeting with the bureau. Mostly under the desk, but we can work out a long-term position.”

Raihan snorted and dragged them both into the bed, kissing Piers softly. He sighed contentedly when Raihan tugged him closer and settled with his arms around the smaller man.

“Spend the day with me tomorrow?” He mumbled, already half gone after the long day, and smiled dopily when Piers nodded with a yawn. He kissed the other’s palm before closing his eyes to let sleep take him.

“Love you,” was the quiet confession that carried him into his dreams.

He was definitely _never_ bringing a phone charger with him again.


End file.
